Unexpected Love
by iloveRedX
Summary: One day Raven's powers go crazy and Robin forces the reason out of her. When he does he gets an unexpected answer. Has a little songfic going on. R


"Azerath Metrion Zinthose," I said over and over in my head. I had been meditating for an hour and my emotions were still hectic. I had been trying to enter Nevermore and it seems every time I get close, I just go back to being angry.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose. Azerath Metrion Zinthose. Azerath Metri…"

Knock, Knock. My eyes flew opened and I took a calming breath.

"What," I growled through the door.

"It's me," Robin said and my agitations soared.

"What do you want," I screamed this time. For some reason, I wanted to blame him for everything lately.

"Dinner's ready. Come on," he directed. I opened my door and glared at him, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled and started closing the door. He stuck his foot in stubbornly and I was tempted to remove that foot.

"Raven, you have been in here all day. Come on," he demanded again. He grabbed my shoulder and started to pull me from the room. I angrily growled at it and he just tightened his hand hold.

"Raven, you have to eat," he said as we just stood there in the door. I recognized his comforting side and I felt my heart leap.

"No I don't. I don't need anything! I don't your help, your comfort or your hand! So just leave me the hell alone," I screamed, anger flying left and right. He looked at me deeply and put a hand to my face.

"Rae, what's wrong," he asked losing all demanding. He was sincerely worried and I laughed hysterically.

"If only I knew Robin! I have idea what the heck is wrong with me! I can't meditate, my powers are haywire, I want to kill you and hug you at the same time," I screamed letting myself go. My books flew off of my bookshelf and he stepped closer. The closer he got the more things started getting worse.

"Raven, why me? Why are you mad at me? Don't lie to yourself," he said. We were face to face, and I could feel his chest on mine. My eyes started glowing and I felt my bed start rise form the floor.

'I DON'T KNOW," I screamed louder. My head was pounding and I cringed as my emotions broke through my barriers.

"Why," Robin said louder. "ANSWER ME!" I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders as my claws dig in. He winced but kept demanding me.

"GET THIS OFF OF YOUR CHEST. YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, ADMIT IT," he screamed. The team still hadn't showed up and I hoped they wouldn't.

"You love him," I heard someone say. I cringed as I recognized her voice. It was love, intelligent and bravery all speaking at one time.

"WHY," Robin screamed again. The others in my head started chanting 'tell him, tell him' and I finally lost it.

"BECAUSE I AM INLOVE WITH YOU," I screamed and everything went still. The books, my bed and everything fell. My claws shrunk and I collapsed to my knees. Robin fell with me, keeping my face form hitting the floor. My heart stuttered and I realized what I had said. I shook and backed away form him.

"Raven," he started but I was gone. I teleported to the top of the café where I sat in deep thought. How could I possibly have just blurted out I was in love with him. Of course I knew I was attracted to him, but love. There was just no end to this roller coaster. He was my best fried; the only one to understand me and yet, I just went and ruined it. I grinded my teeth, and rested my head on my risen knees. So, my powers have been going crazy because I wouldn't admit I love him. It all makes sense now. Every time I saw him, my emotions jumbled and I had to leave. It also explains why lust has been showing up.

"God, Boy Wonder, why you," I asked out loud not expecting an answer, but got one anyway.

"I don't know. What did he do," I heard someone ask. I whirled around to see Red X leaning against the wall. I sighed and turned back to the setting sun.

"I am not in the mood for you right now," I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Come on, babe. You don't mean that," he said coming to sit beside me. I shot him a look and felt a tear on my cheek. I scowled at myself as I angrily wiped it away. Red X saw it though and he turned me to face him.

"What happened," he asked in a sincere voice. I laughed an emotionless sound and he twitched.

"Why should I tell you," I asked staring into his eyes. He brought his mask up to his nose and talked in his real voice.

"Because I care about you and want to know what's wrong. Come on Raven, what did Boy Blunder do," he asked in a velvet voice. I looked into his mask and relinquished my thoughts. I told him about the emotions, about me loving Robin, everything.

"So finally I blurted out I love him and then, when everything stopped, I rushed here," I said and noticed the sun had fallen. Red X put his arm around my shoulders and I let him.

"Give him a chance, he might surprise you," he said in my ear. I whirled around to look at him but instead found him looking at the tower. You could see it from up here and you could see someone pacing the roof. By the looks of it, it was Robin. I sighed and X helped me to my feet.

"Go home, rest and talk to him in the morning. Deal," he asked in his I- know- what-I'm -talking-about type of voice.

"Yes father," I said smiling. He looked at me weirdly before laughing.

"You know I am willing to be your daddy," he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and I felt him shiver.

"Thanks X. For listening, the advice, everything," I said kissing his cheek. "Next time I see you, though, you are so dead," I warned. He laughed and bowed.

"Go cage your bird," he said before jumping off of the roof and disappearing. I chuckled and started flying towards the tower. Robin, seeing me coming, hollered my name.

"I ignored him as I flew through the front door. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and Starfire was watching. They all turned when I came in and Cyborg held a hint of knowing to him. I bet he watched the security taped and saw what happened; great.

"Friend, where have you been," Starfire said coming towards me. I just shook my head and gave them half of the truth.

"I went for some fresh air and met up with a friend. We had a meaningful conversation," I said smiling.

"Well, I am glad you have returned. I am now going to bed. I am, as Beast Boy would say, the pooped," she said walking out the door. I went into the kitchen and heard Beast Boy whining.

"Dude, we are almost done. Come on, talk to Raven later," he whined.

"Dude, get over it," Cyborg said. When he reached me, I was dipping my tea bag into my steaming cup. He put an arm around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"What the," I said almost dropping my tea. I sat in on the counter and hugged him back. He just squeezed me harder and I felt myself relax.

"What's wrong," I asked as he held me tighter.

"Where in the earth have you been? I have been worried to death. I saw what happened and I thought you might have left and not returned. Where were you," he demanded still holding me.

"I was," I started but the door swished open to reveal an angry bird. Shifted my gaze from him and partly hid myself behind Cyborg.

"Hey man," Cyborg stated. Seeing what I was trying to do, Cyborg stepped up a little and I was completely behind him.

"Raven," Robin started but Cyborg held up a hand, telling him to shut up.

"Dude, I don't know what you want to talk to her about, but right now, I am talking to her," Cyborg said in his big brother voice. Robin raised his eyebrows but did not move.

"Cyborg, I really need to talk to her. It's important," he said taking a step forward.

"Can we just talk later," I said stepping out from behind Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Raven, I would like to talk now," he said sternly. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I knew it," I said to the floor. Cyborg and Robin looked at me and I took my hand out of Cyborg's.

"Knew what Rae," Cyborg said turning my face to face him. I jerked my chin away and took a step back.

"I knew it," I screamed this time. Cyborg looked worried but Robin looked confused. I felt tears roll down my face.

"Raven, calm down," I heard intelligent tell me.

"No, fight scream yell," hate put in.

"He hates me, he doesn't love me, he never will," depression screamed. Everyone started screaming in my head but one voice over ran them all.

"You love him, you love him," Love said over and over. I put my hands to my head in a desperate attempt to shut her up. I fell to my knees only to have Cyborg catch me.

"Raven," he said. Robin then was beside me on his knees. He reached to touch me but I moved.

"I don't love him, I don't love him," I kept saying, getting louder and louder each time. Cyborg put his arms around me but I struggled. Robin then touched my face and I growled at him.

"Why want you let me touch you Raven," he demanded. I stumbled out of Cyborg's grip and stood up straight with tears cascading down my face.

"Because you hate me! You hate me! You don't care! You're just doing your job! Looking out for a friend! Or am I even that? Am I just someone you need to fight? Someone that you are keeping the people of this worthless town safe for," I screamed and I couldn't stop. I was letting every fear I ever had seep through. "Look at you! You're just standing there, demanding me to talk to you like I am a dog!!! Just because of what I said doesn't mean you control me!!! You walk around here hiding your eyes!!! We can't always tell what you're thinking, but how come you can read me so well? It's not fair!!! You keep your head in the business and when ever you come out of it, you still are so closed up!!! I used to ask myself why!!! Why were you hiding from us and you still do!!!! I know I ruined our friendship, if it wasn't fake, but does that really give you the right to run over me like a bulldozer!!!??? Robin, I thought you CARED, that you actually thought about someone else's feelings, but here I am crying and screaming and hollering and you still stand there!!!! Am I that bad of a person!!! Am I not good enough for someone to love me!!! I know I deserve nothing but death but really!!!!! Is it impossible?" I dropped to my knees shaking furiously.

"Raven, please…don't….don't cry," I heard him say and I looked up to find tears rolling off of his face.

"Don't cry! Don't cry? Is that all you can say," I asked angrily. I stood up and walked to the door and looked back and into Robin's mask. It was soaking wet and I almost laughed and asked why was he crying, but I didn't.

"I'm going to my room," I said. Robin laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," he said and turned me to face him. I saw Cyborg in the background staring in amazement. I also saw Starfire and Beast Boy behind him in the same state.

"Please, talk to me," Robin started. I pushed him off of me and a sob escaped my chest.

"As much as I want to hate you, Robin, I can't say that. Cause no matter how upset I am, I still….. I still love you," I said before turning and running out the door. I heard Robin running after me, but I was faster. When I reached my room, I locked the door. I quickly fell to my bed in my costume; too tired to care.

I woke up about three with my stomach growling. I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. I walked through my door and levitated down the hallway. I didn't want to wake anyone up and I didn't want to walk. My eyes were raw and I felt weak. I didn't know what made me loose control like that, but I am glad I did. I got a lot of feelings off of my chest. I made my way to the elevator and punched the 7 floor; the one with the kitchen and living room. I listened to the hum of the engine and it soothed me. So what if he doesn't love me, it doesn't matter.

"Yeah, right," I heard intelligent say. I growled under my breath and made my way to the kitchen. I put my tea on and opened the refrigerator. I grabbed the milk and sat it on the bar. I then grabbed a bowl and corn flakes from the cabinet. I ate those without really thinking and then I grabbed my tea. I put my bowl in the sink and walked over to the glass window. The moonlight was abundant tonight because it was full. The stars danced across the ocean and I felt myself falling into serenity. I started singing a song that went along perfect with my mood and hoped that no one would show up.

"One foot on a bus Bout half past nine,

I knew that you were leaving this time,

I thought about laying down in its path,

Thinking that you might get off for that,

I remember that night we laid in bed,

Naming all of our kids that we hadn't had yet,

One for you grandma and one for mine,

Said we draw straws when it came time,

I'll move on baby just like you,

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue,

When a sailing ship don't need her moon,

It'll break my heart but I'll get through,

Someday when I stop loving you,

I bet all I had on a thing called love,

I guess in the end it wasn't enough,

And it's hard to watch you leave right now,

I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow,

Somehow,

I'll move on baby just like you,

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue,

When a sailing ship don't need her moon,

It'll break my heart but I'll get through.

Someday when I stop loving you,

Ooohh, oh, someday, oh someday,

I'll move on baby just like you,

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue,

When a sailing ship don't need her moon,

It'll break my heart but I'll get through,

Someday when I stop loving you,

Someday when I stop loving you

Oohoo…..loving you," I sang. I felt the tears running down my face and I let them. I will never stop loving Robin, I thought as I pressed my hand up against the glass. I sat my cup on the floor and just stood there. I heard someone take a deep breath and I turned around to see Robin.

"If I had one call to make,

I would dial yesterday and warn myself,

Tell my lips the words to day,

Not let you just walk away with someone else,

With someone else,

Next time I want suffer this kind of pain,

Own my mistakes not just pass off all the blame,

If you were here we could figure this out,

Then I wouldn't be bitter,

I'd just be better now,

To be the strong and silent one,

A lot of good that has done,

Yes you'd agree,

No more trying to understand,

Or fix these things because you can,

Guess it's up to me,

Yeah it's up to me,

Next time I won't suffer this kind of pain,

Own my mistakes not just pass off all the blame,

If you were here we could figure this out,

Then I wouldn't be bitter

I'd just be better now,

I'd be much better off,

Much better off maybe,

If I could let it go,

With no regrets,

Then,

Next time I want suffer

Own my mistakes not just pass off all the blame,

You'd still be here and we'd figure this out,

Then I wouldn't be bitter,

I'd just be better now," he sung. I felt my heart stop at his voice. He sung perfectly and he was so good. He was in his boxers and mask just two feet away. I looked down and felt him walk forward. He lifted my chin to look him in the mask.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For yelling at you, for telling you I was in love with you, for everything," I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was frozen.

"Raven, I'M sorry. I don't hate you, I'm not mad, but I am hurt. You actually think I care nothing for you," he asked walking backwards. He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap, with my head still buried in his chest. I shook my head yes and I felt such anger rolling off of him.

"How the hell could you say that," he growled in my ear. "Raven, I care so much for you. When you said you deserved death, you have no idea how hard I was restraining myself from telling you the truth," he said smoothing back my hair. I leaned up and looked at his face, and found him grinning despite his words.

"What truth," I asked confused.

"That a girl like you doesn't deserve death," he said grinning wider.

"What? A weird little Goth girl who happens to be an ugly half- demon, whose powers are evil. Robin, I do deserve death," I said looking down. Robin then was on top of me, pinning me to the couch.

"Never talk about yourself like that! You are not that. You are a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel. You are different and can't help that you can't show emotion. You are not evil. You are amazing, perfect and my best friend," he said all in one breath. He had his full weight on me and my heart sped up at the word beautiful.

"Friend," I stated. He gave me a confused look but then chuckled.

"Raven look at me," he said but I ignored him. I was looking out over our living room and I couldn't look at him when he had just torn my heart out. I felt tears roll quietly and Robin turned my face to face him. When I did, I gasped. His mask was off and I was looking into a pair of blue eyes. They were the darkest blue I have ever seen. They were framed by dark lashes and I couldn't restrain myself from reaching up to touch the skin normally covered. Robin held my hand to his cheek and looked down at me.

"Robin, why are you showing me your eyes," I asked dumbstruck.

"Because I trust you, and I love you," he said. When I looked into his eyes, I saw something I have never seen in someone's eyes while they were on me. I saw love.

"Raven, I am in love with you," he said his velvet voice.

"Oh, Robin," I said. He leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss. I returned it and wrapped my hands in his hair. In of his hands was on my hip and the other was exploring my curves. When we broke away for air, his lips kissed along my neck and chest. I moaned and pulled him back to me. He got off of me while still kissing my lips. He picked me up bridal style and led me to the elevator. In the elevator he punched the button for the top floor before pulling me to him again. I pushed him against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me and playfully bit my lip, asking entrance. As his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned. We battled and when the elevator stopped he carried me to my room. He fell on his back with me on top of him.

"Raven, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he said in his dark voice. He started kissing my neck and I put my hands on his face.

"I don't want your lips on my neck at the moment," I growled. He smiled before pulling his lips to mine. We kissed like that, until I eventually fell asleep with him beside me.

I woke up the next morning still on Robin's chest. I got off of him quietly and walked into my closet. I grabbed my costume and changed in the bathroom. When I came back Robin was still asleep so I tucked him in. I pulled the covers up over him and kissed his lips in one swift movement. When I got down stairs everyone was up and setting the table.

"Good morning," I said with a huge smile. They all turned to look at me and I laughed.

"What," I stated heading to fill my coffee cup.

"Raven, you are actually smiling, as if yesterday never happened," Beast Boy stated. I laughed and everyone turned when Robin walked in wearing his uniform.

"Good morning Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire," he said. They nodded and turned to look at me. Robin walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Good morning, love," he said in his dark voice. Everyone froze when he said 'love'.

"Good morning, Boy Wonder," I said. He reached down and gave me a peck on the lips and everyone gasped.

"How did you sleep," I asked going to sit down. He smirked and came to stand behind me.

"I slept great," he said putting his hand on my shoulders. I blushed as everyone looked at me.

"Well, I am glad Boy Wonder," I said turning to look at him.

"You know Rae, you always call me that. Why don't we find out how big of a wonder I am tonight," he asked seductively.

"What," Starfire asked. Nobody answered her. Cyborg looked stunned and pissed off. Beast Boy was the only one to speak.

"Dude, you are SO dead," he said jumping up and down. I stood and put my hands around Robin's neck. I pulled him to me in a passionate kiss and he returned it. Now, everyone was just staring. When I pulled back, I picked up my tea and headed towards the door.

"It's a date," I said flirting. "You bring the whip cream and I'll bring the strawberries." I winked before walking out to leave Robin to explain to them what happened. Besides if he was serious about tonight, I need to buy strawberries.

**The first song is "Someday when I stop loving you" by Carrie Underwood. The second one is "better" by Rascal Flatts. R&R**


End file.
